


Комната с видом

by hivershin



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Весь его унылый вид так и кричит «ну давай, Лина, начинай издеваться».
Relationships: Gourry Gabriev/Lina Inverse
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Комната с видом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon).

Комната Гаури выглядит совсем не так, как она себе представляла. 

Просторная, пыльная и пустая; широкая кровать — аккуратно заправлена, старый балдахин, выцветший из тёмной волны до льдисто-голубого, — кое-где побит молью и уныл, точно проповеди в церкви Цефеида; и ничего, совсем ничего здесь не напоминает о Гаури, которого знает она. Никаких тренировочных болванчиков, куда можно втыкать ножки, развлекаясь. Никаких отслуживших своё кожаных ножен, точильных брусков и картин с медузами, лишь пустой шкаф, холодная постель, деревянное море письменного стола, книги — книги, Гаури, Повелитель помилуй, зачем? — и… 

_О_.

Мягкая игрушка в изголовье.

Лина усмехается и перехватывает её раньше, чем Гаури успевает напрыгнуть на неё, и угрожающе наставляет на него указательный палец — потрескивающие искры, напряжение в воздухе и её наэлектризованные волосы, тяжёлым нимбом воспаряющие у лица, предвещают разряд молнии, поэтому Гаури сдаётся и тяжело опускается на кровать. 

Весь его унылый вид так и кричит «ну давай, Лина, начинай издеваться».

— Хорошенькая, — одобряет Лина, оценив нитяные светлые волосы и пуговично голубые глаза, растянутый в бессмысленной, но удивительно дружелюбной улыбке красный рот. Чем больше она вертит в руках игрушку, тем больше поражается тому, как аккуратно она сделана — каждый шов любовно выверен, стежки лежат изумительно точно, — и как похожа на Гаури. 

— Ты сшил? 

Картинка, которая предстаёт перед её внутренний взором (крошечный Гаури; длинные, такие же светлые, как у куклы, волосы собраны в хвостик, старательно шьёт себе игрушку, прикусив нижнюю губу от усердия) почему-то заставляет её трепетать.

— Нет.

Гаури не смотрит на неё прямо. Против обыкновения, поглядывает на Лину из-под длинных ресниц, застенчиво опустив глаза, пытаясь, Лина знает, скрыть тот странный тёплый огонёк, который появляется в них всяких раз, как он смотрит на неё, а он _всегда_ смотрит на неё, даже когда они в ссоре, словно Лина поневоле притягивает его взгляд, нечто драгоценное, сияющее и… 

Лина зажмуривается. «Да что же это такое».

— Нет, конечно, занятие для девчонок, — доносится до неё хрипловатый голос. — Габриэль сшила.

«Сестра». Лина и невольно ёжится. Сёстры бывают разные, надо помнить об этом, если когда-нибудь их пути с Габриэль Габриев пересекутся, кто-то из них может оказаться такой же, как Лу...

«Такой же, _как_ — и точка».

— Она здорово шила. Не сразу научилась, конечно, малявка. Но у неё был талант. Знала, что надо делать, чтобы одежда, ну, служила подольше. И однажды она сшила вот его, — неловко заканчивает Гаури. 

Лина отворачивается, чтобы он не увидел, как она покраснела, не от смущения, но от злости и гнева на эту сумасшедшую семейку, от обиды за маленькую девочку, которая шьёт себе друга, чтобы заменить брата, который скоро уйдёт, пока сам Гаури пытается читать за столом, не обращая внимания на крики и бесконечные стычки за стеной, полные такого гнева и злобы, что даже этот крепкий, основательный особняк — редкость в элмекийской нищете — дрожит до основания. Она думает о том, как Гаури отрывается от книги (с большой охотой), чтобы наблюдать за сестрой, за её маленькими руками, прилежно, с любовью продевающими нить в иглу, — с тем вниманием, с каким он смотрит на… на что-то драгоценное, на то, чем Гаури дорожит. 

— Скажи мне, Гаури. Занятие не для мальчишек, но Габриэль ведь сшила куклу, потому что старший брат научил её, как? 

Лина думает о всех тех других, маленьких, рыжих и голубоглазых, которых сможет научить Гаури, и слышит шорох простыней и долгий вздох. Он разводит руками. 

Высокий, сильный, верный; человек, который способен прорубиться через вражескую армию, чтобы найти Лину, и тот, кто покажет маленькой девочке, как сшить игрушку, чтобы ей было не так одиноко, — и не может сдержать смущённую улыбку. 

— Ну, Лина, ты меня поймала. 

Может быть, во всём было виновато мороженое с ромом, где рома была куда больше, чем мороженого, которым она милостиво согласилась угоститься, пока была очередь Гаури оплачивать счёт, но может быть… Может быть — всё дело в тёплой от её ладони игрушке. Или — в нежном мерцании Лайтнинга, отражённом в его доспехах; в запахе чистого хлопка, пота и свежей травы от его одежды; дождя, что никогда не проливается в этой жаркой земле, но который Гаури всегда приносит с собой, куда бы ни шёл; или в том, как перекатываются мускулы у него на шее, когда он откидывает назад голову, чтобы лучше видеть Лину в полумраке, или в его рубашке, ветхой и мягкой, чуть шершавой под её прикосновением, или… или в мириаде других вещей, которые она невольно подмечает в Гаури каждый день, что они проводят вместе и никогда — порознь. 

«Да, — мысленно говорит Лина, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся быстрее. — Да. Я надеюсь, что поймала тебя».  
  
  
  



End file.
